VOX Box: V for Vendetta Prelude
Characters * V * Evey Hammond * Fate Location * London, England * November 4th 2016, 2258 Local Time VOX Archive * Fate: ''-that Braxton and Streathon are quarantine zones as of today.'' * Evey Hammond: clacking on pavement * Fate: It is suggested that these areas be avoided for reasons of health and safety. * Evey Hammond: heels clacking on pavement * Fate: Good news following the productivity reports from Herefordshire indicating a possible end to meat rationing starting mid-February. * Evey Hammond: Come on... Come on... clacking on pavement * Fate: Police raided seventeen homes in the Birmingham area, uncovering what is believed to be a major terrorist ring with ties to the radical extremist Penelope Black. * Evey Hammond: Bloody hell. Where are you? sigh * Fate: Twenty-seven people, eight of them women, are currently in detention awaiting trial. * Evey Hammond: Five minutes more and I'm leaving. That's it... heels clacking on pavement * Fate: And that is the face of London tonight. * chime * Evey Hammond: Oh, expletive off. I know. beeping I know. click * Fate: A yellow-coded curfew is now in effect. Any unauthorized personnel outdoors will be subject to arrest. This is for your protection. A yellow-coded curfew is now in effect. Any unauthorized personnel outdoors will be subject to arrest. This is for your protection. This is Fate signing off and bidding all of London a pleasant evening. * Evey Hammond: sneer: Oh, expletive off, Big Sister. scoff Pleasant evening? Pfft... * Fingerman 1: whistle Excuse me! You there! * Evey Hammond: clacking on pavement rapidly About time. You're late. We agreed to meet before curfew. sigh Oh, well, no bother now. Let's just get off the street... Where did you park? * Fingerman 1: Park? What? My car? * Evey Hammond: sigh Yeah, you have one I presume... or do you live near here? * Fingerman 1: Nah, i don't live in this slum. * Evey Hammond: Okay. So your car is where then? * Fingerman 1: What do we need a car for, love? In a hurry, are we? * Evey Hammond: I was just... * Fingerman 1: It's past curfew, you know. * Evey Hammond: Yes, I already said as much. Did you not hear me? * Fingerman 1: What are you doing out past curfew, sweet thing like you? * Evey Hammond: Wait, are you not my- gasp My apologies. I thought you were someone else. clacking on pavement rapidly * Fingerman 1: footsteps, grapple Hold on now, love. Answer my question now. * Evey Hammond: I'm sorry. I was meeting someone. I thought- * Fingerman 1: Who were you meeting? * Evey Hammond: My uncle. He's very sick. He might have got lost. I should go find him- * Fingerman 1: scoff Sick uncle, is it? Willy, what do you think of that? * Fingerman 2: footsteps It's a load of bollocks, I say. * Evey Hammond: gasp I made a mistake. I shouldn't be out after curfew. I know that. * Fingerman 1: Maybe you could look after us before getting back to your uncle. My friend's kind of sick. Ain't you? * Fingerman 2: Real sick. Bad case of the blues. grapple You can feel them. * Evey Hammond: struggle, slap, heels clacking on pavement Don't touch me! * Fingerman 1: Look, Willy, kitty got claws. * Fingerman 2: She just threatened us. * Fingerman 1: That she did, that she did. * Fingerman 2: You know what that means,, don't you? * Fingerman 1: It means that we exercise our own judicial discretion. clatter * Fingerman 2: chuckle And you get to swallow it. * Evey Hammond: You're Fingermen. * Fingerman 2: She's getting the picture. * Evey Hammond: No, please, I didn't know. I'm sorry. * Fingerman 1: Not yet you're not. But you will be. By sunup, if you're not the sorriest piece of ass in all of London... then you'll certainly be the sorest. chuckle * Evey Hammond: Oh, God, no. Please don't do this. clacking on pavement * Fingerman 1: Oh, don't feign innocence with us. I know you thought I was your john, you filthy whore. * Evey Hammond: Please, I'll go home. I won't do it again, I swear! Please! * Fingerman 1: What do you think, Willy? * Fingerman 2: Spare the rod, spoil the child. rapid footsteps grapple * footsteps, struggle, grapple, fabric tearing * Evey Hammond: scream: Help me! Someone help! * laughter: 2 instances, grapple, body hitting brick wall, painted grunt, zipper unzipping * V: footsteps The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him. * Fingerman 1: What the hell?! shuffling, zipper zipping * Fingerman 2: Bugger off! * V: Disdaining fortune, with his brandish'd steel- knife unsheathing, knife twirling * Fingerman 1: footsteps We're Fingermen, pal! clatter * V: -which smoked with bloody execution. leather dropping on pavement * Fingerman 1: gasp ... * V: twirling ... smack * Fingerman 1: thud * Fingerman 2: Oh, now you've done it! unholstered * V: footsteps ... twirling, stab * Fingerman 2: Ah! ricochet on brick * V: whack, gun fumbling on pavement at distance ... footsteps * Fingerman 2: footsteps ... * V: fabric shifting, pause ... whack * Fingerman 2: clumsy frantic crawling ... clumsy frantic crawling * V: We are oft to blame in this. stomp 'Tis too much proved. * Fingerman 2: whimper Jesus Christ! Mercy! * V: That with devotion's visage and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself. * Fingerman 2: W-w-what's that mean? * V: twirling Spare the rod... smack * Fingerman 2: thud * Evey Hammond: gasp ... heels clacking on pavement * V: sheathed I can assure you, I mean you no harm. * Evey Hammond: Who are you? * V: Who? Who is but the form following the function of what... ...and what I am is a man in a mask. * Evey Hammond: Oh, I can see that. * V: Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. * Evey Hammond: pause Right. * V: But on this most auspicious of nights, permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet, to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. * Evey Hammond: Okay? * V: clears, footsteps Voilà! fluttering In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. footsteps However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice, and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. unsheathed: 2 instances, slash, paper slicing, slash, paper slicing, knives sheathed, sigh The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, footsteps for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. giggle Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, pause So let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V. * Evey Hammond: Are you, like, a crazy person? * V: I am quite sure they will say so. pause But to whom, might I ask, am I speaking? * Evey Hammond: I'm Evey. * V: Evey? pause E-vey. chuckle Of course you are. * Evey Hammond: What does that mean? * V: It means that I, like God, do not play with dice and do not believe in coincidence. Are you hurt? * Evey Hammond: No, I'm fine. shifting, pause Thanks to you. * V: scoff Oh, I merely played my part. But tell me, do you enjoy music, Evey? * Evey Hammond: I suppose. * V: You see, I'm a musician of sorts and on my way to give a very special performance. * Evey Hammond: What kind of musician? * V: Percussion instruments are my specialty. But tonight I intend to call upon the entire orchestra for this event and would be honored if you could join me. * Evey Hammond: I don't think so. I should be getting home. * V: I promise you, it'll be like nothing you've ever seen. And afterwards, you'll return home safely. * Evey Hammond: All right. * Shift: Location. 0.7 miles to the East. 52m 27s later * Evey Hammond: gasp, footsteps It's beautiful up here. I've never seen the Old Bailey from up here. * V: A more perfect stage could not be asked for. footsteps * Evey Hammond: I don't see any instruments. * V: But wait. It is to Madame Justice that I dedicate this concerto in honor of the holiday she seems to have taken from these parts and in recognition of the impostor that stands in her stead. * Evey Hammond: Madame Justice? The statue up there? * V: Your powers of observation continue to serve you well. * Evey Hammond: sigh What am I doing? * V: Tell me, Evey, what good is an actor that plays his part to an empty theatre? * Evey Hammond: I don't know. * V: Nor do I. That's why you are here. I need you, Evey. I need someone to listen, to bear witness. * Evey Hammond: To your music? * V: Not mine. Tonight we will be enjoying Tchaikovsky. Tell me, do you know what day it is, Evey? * Evey Hammond: Uh... tap November the 4th? beep * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Not anymore. * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Remember, remember- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: The 5th of November- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: The gunpowder treason and plot- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: I know of no reason- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Why the gunpowder treason- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Should ever be forgot- * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: First, the overture. * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Yes. Yes, the strings. * Evey Hammond: ... * bell chimes: 3 instances * V: Listen carefully, now the brass, can you hear it? * bell chimes: 3 instances * filter: orchestral music playing on loudspeaker: Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture * Evey Hammond: I can hear it! * bell chimes: 3 instances * Evey Hammond: How are you doing this? gasp Did you hack Fate? * V: Wait. Here comes the crescendo! * explosion, explosion, explosion * Evey Hammond: gasp ... * V: chuckle ... * explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion, explosion * V: chuckle How beautiful! chuckle Is it not? chuckle * explosion, fireworks soaring: 5 instances, fireworks exploding: 5 instances, explosion * Evey Hammond: Oh my. pause It's beautiful... * V: Indeed it is, Evey, indeed it is. All over London, as we speak, windows are thrown open and faces lit with awe and wonder as they gaze at the omen scrawled in fire in the night sky. Beautiful, indeed. * in the distance, thunderclap, rain drizzling * V: sigh Thank you for this, Evey. Now, let us see you safely home, as promised. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in VOX Box: V for Vendetta 1. * Debut of V and Evey Hammond. Links and References * VOX Box: V for Vendetta Prelude Category:VOX Box Category:V/Appearances Category:Evey Hammond/Appearances Category:Fate/Appearances Category:Fingermen/Appearances